


Klaine: Sadie Hawkins

by scifigeek14



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M, Post Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKinley is having a Sadie Hawkins Dance and Blaine doesn't have anyone else to turn to. From both Kurt and Blaine's POV. Based on RM twitter spoilers. (written before the episode. I posted this on FF.net and I am transferring it here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine: Sadie Hawkins

**Kurt's POV:**

"Kurt you have a frantic message from your ex on our answering machine." Was how Rachel greeted me when I returned from work. I rolled my eyes and tossed my sketch portfolio on to a chair we were using as a catch all.

"He what?" I sighed, rubbing my hand over my eyes, and walked into the kitchen where Rachel was hovering by the home phone we'd only just installed. "How did he even get our new number?" She just shrugged and pressed the play button before walking over to microwave something with tofu in it.

 _"Kurt?"_  Blaine's voice came through the phone. I sat down. It'd been awhile since I heard his voice.  _"I know you probably don't want to hear from me. I imagine you are still pretty pissed at me, and that makes sense. I would be too. I am actually. But didn't know who else to call,"_ He paused to take a breath,  _"I don't know why I let Sam convince me to do this, but I did. I thought I wouldn't have to go, but apparently as class president I have to go. I don't want to go, Kurt."_  He sniffled,  _"It's – McKinley is having a Sadie Hawkins Dance. Kurt, you're the only one who- who knows what that means. What happened."_  He was breaking down, " _I don't know what to do. Last time – and now this time I can't even- I don't even have… you. Sorry. I'm sorry Kurt. I don't – I don't know why I called. I don't expect you to do anything. You probably just deleted this without listening to it anyway. Maybe that's for the best. Bye, Kurt. I still love you."_

The machine clicked off and I let out the breath I'd breath that I just realized I'd been holding. Then I slumped down against the table with my head in my hands.

"Soooo. What are you gunna do?" Piped up Rachel from where she was hovering, chewing thoughtfully on her tofu. I sighed and lifted my head up from the table.

"You think I can get a weekend off work?" I asked her. Her eyes widened comically.

"Kurt! You aren't going to go to the dance with him, are you? I mean, he- he- he cheated on you!" She sputtered in disbelief.

"I know," I stood up and faced her, "But you don't know the full story here, Rachel. It's really bad and I need to be there for him. A long time ago he helped me when I was dealing with Karofsky and now I have to help him with this." I straightened my clothes and refluffed my hair. "I'm going to find out if I have something suitable to wear to this event and you are going to call Tina and find out the date of the freaking thing." Then I stalked to my closet purposely. If I was going to do this I was going to look fabulous doing so.

* * *

**Blaine's POV:**

This sucked. The music wasn't even that good. They wouldn't let us sing so it was some bad DJ I am pretty sure isn't in the school's budget. I was probably going to be blamed for that. Everything about this night was coming back to haunt me. And everything about another night was haunting me now too. Groups of laughing people seemed threatening. I was twitchy. My friends kept asking me if I was alright and I didn't have the heart to tell them I would rather be anywhere but here. I was itchy. I needed to get out of here, but I didn't, I couldn't risk going out to the parking lot to get to my car alone. I knew that nothing would happen logically but I didn't stop the fear from sitting in the pit of my stomach, just because of the two words "Sadie Hawkins". So, I did the next best thing and excused myself to go to the restroom.

I was just passing the stairwell up to the second floor on my way to the bathroom when I heard his voice from behind me.

"You know, you need to confront your problems instead of hiding from them or they will never go away. A handsome guy in a blazer once taught me that." I spun on my heel in disbelief at the familiar voice.

"Kurt?" I gasped. He was standing on the stairs, leaning on the railing. He was wearing a suit that fit him perfectly, but I barely noticed. It was so amazing to see him that he could have been wearing an unwashed hoodie. He was a sight for sore eyes. He was beautiful. "You're – you're here," I stuttered out, "What- how- why?"

Kurt didn't answer. He just smiled as he walked down the steps. Halfway down he pulled out his phone and started texting. I was confused. I almost asked why he was texting someone until I felt my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket. Raising an eyebrow at him I pulled it out and opened it. I felt my eyes trying to tear up as I read the one word text he'd sent me.

_"COURAGE"_

I looked up and he was right in front of me. I rubbed at my stinging eyes and shoved my phone back into my pocket.

"Thank you," I managed after I cleared my throat, "You didn't have to come."

"Well, it's a Sadie Hawkins Dance, and I figured that your rambling message was your way of asking me." He smiled. I chuckled. We both know that wasn't the real reason he came. "So are you going to dance with me or what?" He offered his hand with a smile. I gladly took it, but instead of leading him back to the dance I pulled him into my arms and hugged him. He stiffened first in shock but then gave in and hugged me back.

"I miss you," I whispered into his hair, "I'm so glad you're here. You make me feel safe."

"I miss you too. How could I not be here when you need me? Before we even started dating you helped me when I was scared. Even if we're- we're broken up, I'm still your friend first. You needed someone to help you face this and I figured after everything you've given me, it was the right thing to do." He stumbled through his explanation.

"I love you still. Always. I hope you know that."

"And despite the fact that I'm still mad and hurt, I feel the same." I felt my heart jump into my throat. Maybe this meant that there was a chance he'd forgive me one day. But for today it was enough that he was here, that he was letting me hold him.

"So," He asked, untangling himself from my arms, "You going to dance with me or not?" He smirked and we started heading back to the dance.

"You do realize that everyone is going to freak out in there if we go and dance, right?" Kurt laughed and it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

_**-Fin-** _

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said I wrote this before the episode premiered or all that blaine/tina drama.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
